Psych Undercover
by phoenix303
Summary: Shawn and Juliet go undercover to find a missing person on a ski mountain! SHULES! DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE STORY! Please Review!
1. Psych Undercover

Psych Undercover

Shawn crept into the police department as silently as he could. He snuck around the corner so he could hear the conversation that was going on between the chief, Juliet, and Lassiter.

"I'm sorry Detective Lassiter, but last time you went undercover pretending to be in a relationship the people were convinced you were keeping the woman captive. We need someone that can keep up the appearance of a relationship."

Shawn quickly took in what he was hearing and strolled around the corner. "Hey Lassie, Chief, Jules, I sensed my presence was needed and couldn't help but come to your aid. What is it this time? Another dinosaur attack, or is it a mummy that snuck out of the museum?"

"Actually Shawn," Juliet replied, "There has been a…"

"Spencer, we don't need your help." Lassiter cut in, "We were just discussing the logistics of how we are going to handle the situation."

"Not so fast Detective Lassiter. We still need someone to fill the undercover role of the boyfriend," the chief interjected.

"Ooh undercover, I love going undercover. Who's going to be playing the part of the girlfriend? If it's Megan Fox I won't take the part. I hear she kills her boyfriends," Shawn joked.

"Very funny Mr. Spencer, Detective O'Hara will be playing the part of the girlfriend actually. If you would like, I believe that you'd be able to play the part suitably."

"Chief! This is absurd, we can't have Spencer stumbling his way through the situation and making a fool of himself!" Lassiter exclaimed.

"I don't stumble, I improvise. I'm adaptable!" Shawn replied.

"That's enough, my mind is made up. Detective O'Hara, are you okay with having Mr. Spencer as your partner for this case?"

"I guess so." Juliet said.

"C'mon Jules, it'll be fun! You get to be my girlfriend, you should be excited!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick, at least let me cover the area in case they get themselves in some sort of trouble." Lassiter argued.

"That's fine," the Chief agreed, "although you have to finish the case of the car thief downtown first. You can trail them after that. As for the undercover case, Detective O'Hara can catch Shawn up on the details on the ride up."

_Two Hours Later-At the Diner_

"Here's what you've missed, a resident of Santa Barbara went up to Lake Tahoe to ski the mountain Heavenly. While there the woman's boyfriend went missing. We've been able to find pretty much no leads. Our plan is to go in as a couple-"

"Sounds good to me." Shawn winked and Juliet quickly looked away.

"Anyways, our plan is to go to the resort _undercover_ as a couple. We will try to find any suspicious targets without people realizing we are working for the police."

"So, we'll be driving it I assume?"

"Yup, it'll take some hours. I suppose that's okay?"

"Haha, more than okay, we can take my bike! It'll be great! I can wear a leather jacket and you can dress like a biker chick!" Shawn exclaimed with surprising amounts of enthusiasm.

"Shawn, we're not taking the bike." Juliet stated firmly.

"But Juuuules." Shawn pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to commit myself to sit on the back of your motorcycle for hours."

"Hmph, fine, but it would sooo make the boyfriend-girlfriend thing more believable. Can you at least dress up like a biker chick?"

"Haha, no Shawn, but I'll let you wear a leather jacket if you want." Juliet teased.

Shawn looked down for a moment. Then looked back up at Juliet. "Shawn, puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me. Especially from a full-grown man."

"Damn, they never worked on Henry either," Shawn chuckled.

"Anyways, how about we leave tomorrow at around 8:30." Juliet suggested.

"WHAT?! 8:30? Jules, you know my psychic powers don't function until at least double digits!"

Juliet looked at him with a mix of amusement and exasperation. "Fine, how's 10:30 sound?"

"Great! It's a date!" Shawn exclaimed loudly.

"Shaaawn!" Juliet groaned.


	2. Heavenly Hotel

Chapter 2

"Shawn."

Shawn turned over on his bed. "3 more minutes."

"Shawn, open the door!" Shawn quickly scrambled out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Sorry Jules, I didn't realize someone was at the door. Come on in."

Juliet walked in, shivering slightly, and looked around. Shawn's house was cleaner than she thought it would be. There was a sock here and there, but overall it was surprisingly sanitary.

"Hey, I am gonna take a shower quickly, if you want I can slice up a pineapple!" Shawn called out.

"I'm fine Shawn."

Juliet heard the water begin to run and sat down on the cough. She turned on the TV and The Breakfast Club came on; of course Shawn would be watching it. She settled down for a few minutes while waiting for Shawn.

Juliet heard the water stop and the door open, she looked behind herself and Shawn came out wearing a towel. Juliet began to blush and quickly turned back to the TV.

Shawn chuckled and walked into his room. He quickly pulled on some jeans and a polo shirt and began to quickly work on his hair. He stepped back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Juliet.

"I take it you're ready to go Shawn?"

"Yeah, just one more thing." He walked over to his closet and pulled on his leather jacket. "Couldn't forget the most important part of my apparel!"

Juliet chuckled and walked out the door towards her car. Shawn rushed ahead of her and opened the door for her. She looked at him questioningly and he quickly said, "Practicing for the undercover. I swear!"

"Shawn, stop crossing your fingers." Juliet laughed.

"Haha, fine. Let's get going." Shawn closed the door behind Juliet, and walked over to the other side of the car and began to drive.

"So, I haven't driven a car in ten years, that's not a problem is it?" Juliet looked over at him and said in a jokingly threatening manner, "Shawn."

"Fine, you're right, it's only been seven years."

The next few hours of the ride was riddled with comfortable chatter between the two of them. When they finally arrived at their final destination they both quickly scrambled out of the car. A cramped car was neither of their ideas of a good time. Shawn went around back and grabbed the bags and they entered the hotel, which was surprisingly nice. Everything looked fragile and antique in the lobby. Shawn found himself scared to sit on the sofa.

"Welcome to the Heavenly Hotel!" A man came up and took their bags and they proceeded to the marble concierge desk. "Hello, we're checking in under the name of, umm, Levon Tostig." Juliet shot Shawn a surprised glance.

"Ah yes, Mr. Tostig, you will be staying in room 415."

"May I ask what beds this room has?" asked Juliet.

"Of course, it has one California King sized bed. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Thank you for your help." Shawn quickly cut in, Juliet glared at him and he quickly glanced away.

"Well then, here are your keys, and I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Shawn and Juliet walked over to the elevator and as soon as they got in Juliet turned on him. "Okay Shawn, two things, the bed and the name!" Juliet exclaimed.

"What? You don't want to share a bed?" Shawn questioned suggestively, "Anyways, I had to, wouldn't it be strange if I was taking you on a fancy trip and we were sleeping in different beds?"

"Hmph, fine, but you're sleeping on the ground."

"Hey!"

"Also, I think you're losing your touch."

"How so?"

"You reused a fake name! Levon Tostig?"

"I panicked!"

"You chose the name before we came here though!"

"Yeah, well, please don't think less of me for it," Shawn joked.

"I don't know Shawn, this is a big deal." Juliet chuckled.

They stepped out of the elevator and began to search for their room. Shawn spotted room 415 and they let themselves in and found themselves in the most luxurious room they had ever seen.

"So this is why it's called the Heavenly Hotel." Shawn quipped; Juliet gave him an amused and exasperated look.


	3. Pineapple Vodka

Pineapple Vodka

"Shawn, you almost ready to go?"

"Gimme a moment, I'm still working on my hair," Shawn replied.

"I've been waiting forever! Can't you go faster?"

"Sorry Jules, but perfection doesn't just happen," Shawn joked.

Juliet sat back down, Shawn was the only man she knew that would keep the woman waiting getting his hair fixed instead of the other way around. She guessed that's part of who Shawn was.

"Tada!" Shawn stepped out of the bathroom, making a big deal out of his appearance.

"Shouldn't you say how do I look and do a little twirl while you're at it?" Juliet teased.

"You know, I think you're right. I could wear a dress too!" Shawn laughed as he walked towards Juliet and opened the door. They walked out of the room and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"So, tomorrow we begin tracking this guy down in earnest. We are going to need to find contacts of his and find his normal hangouts. We already got some information from his girlfriend about where he tended to snowboard and who he snowboarded with." Juliet explained.

"Do we need to get skis and equipment?"

"No, it's all been provided, they already had our shoe sizes for boots and heights for the skis and poles. By the way, have you skied before Shawn?"

"Actually, I'm a renowned Olympic snowboarder. My real last name is White and I've been undercover as a psychic in Santa Barbara this whole time."

"Shawn," Juliet warned.

"Hmph, fine. Don't believe me. Anyhoo, as for skiing, I've skied a few times, I think I can handle it."

"I hope so."

"C'mon Jules, don't deny that I'm the most athletic guy you know." Juliet grinned in response. The elevator doors opened and Shawn and Juliet walked out, passing by an elderly couple on the way out. They walked into the restaurant and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender walked up and they placed their orders. Shawn got a beer and a burger and Juliet ordered a grilled cheese and a beer. "We could've been eating at a fancy restaurant, but you had to insist on the cheapest one." Shawn complained.

"What do you expect? All of the costs go straight back to the police department."

"C'mon, just imagine Lassie's face hearing that we were dining and living in the lap of luxury day and night!" Shawn stated gleefully. They quickly settled down into comfortable conversation until their food arrived. Shawn began to scarf down his food while Juliet ate at a leisurely pace. After finishing eating Juliet excused herself as she went to the bathroom.

When she returned there was yellow drink in front of her seat. She glanced over at Shawn and he gave her a sheepish grin, "It's a mixture of vodka and pineapple! I already bought it, so you may as well try it!"

"Haha, fine Shawn." She took a sip, and looked back at Shawn in surprise, "It's actually good!"

"See, pineapple makes everything better!" Juliet giggled and quickly covered her mouth. Time went by, and Juliet and Shawn continued to drink and talk for a while. After a half hour and three pineapple vodkas each, Shawn stood up. "Dance with me?"

Juliet, who was a bit more than tipsy, giggled, "Suuure Shawn."

They got up and walked into the crowd of people and began to dance. The song, _Don't Stop Believin'_, was playing. Juliet rested her head on Shawn's shoulder and Shawn held her close. After dancing for a couple minutes Juliet stumbled and began to fall and Shawn caught her.

"Jules, I think it's time to call it a night."

"But Shawn, the night's just getting started!" Shawn chuckled at her enthusiasm and led her out of the restaurant. They head back to their room, Juliet looking around dazedly as if the world was new and amazing.

When they got into the room Juliet lay down on the bed and gestured towards Shawn to join her. He hesitated for a moment, and then gave in and joined her.

"You know who is awesome?" Shawn shook his head, "Lassiter, he's such a sweetheart." Shawn looked at her aghast, she was really out of it wasn't she. "You have really deep eyes, Shawn."

Juliet began to lean towards Shawn. Shawn's mind began to go one hundred miles an hour.

This was his chance, if he wanted. She was initiating it. Right?

He had waited for this for so long. Why was he even questioning doing this?

Any other girl…but that's just it. Juliet wasn't any other girl. She was his Jules, even if she wasn't his…yet.

He looked into her eyes, her deep blue eyes, and loudly said, "Good night Jules."

Shawn got off the bed and lay down on the floor. Juliet was left looking confused.


	4. I Said Good Night

I Said Good Night

Juliet groggily opened her eyes. What happened last night? She had a throbbing headache and was still wearing the dress from the night before. She slowly climbed out of bed and saw that Shawn was on the ground with a pillow and a sheet.

She smiled lightly and went into the bathroom to wash up and change into something more comfortable. When she came out she glanced at the clock, it read 9:24. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly. She went down to breakfast, still unable to remember what had happened last night.

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes, and squeezed them shut again from the blinding light coming in from the windows. _Ugh, what time is it?'_ Shawn thought to himself. He looked over at the clock; it read 9:43. _Ewww, it's way too early.' _Shawn slowly got to his feet and then a thought hit him.

'_Where is Juliet? Does she I took advantage of her? Does she even remember what happened last night? Dammit, calm down Shawn. She's probably just eating breakfast.' _Shawn quickly changed and stepped out the door and made his way to the restaurant.

"You're in my seat." Someone declared fairly loudly. Juliet looked up and began to grin when she saw Shawn standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Do you want me to move?"

"Not anymore." Shawn sat down across from her with a plate of pineapple chunks. They ate quietly for a time and it was Juliet who broke the silence, "Shawn, what happened last night?"

"Umm, well, we found out you like pineapple vodka. A lot. Then we danced, and you weren't exactly graceful so I decided we should go back to the room."

Juliet looked up into Shawn' eyes, his deep hazel eyes, and sternly asked, "What happened after that Shawn?"

"You…I-I said good night." Juliet nodded her head, her face showed obvious relief.

"Thank you Shawn." Shawn gave a quick smile and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, first we want to find his special cabin on the mountain. His girlfriend says he tended to go hang out with his friends there, it's hidden off of one of the runs."

"Sounds good, I guess it's time to go."

* * *

Juliet and Shawn got into the ski line and took the Stagecoach Express (names are actually from the mountain) to the Dipper Express, which led to the top of the mountain. At the top Juliet and Shawn studied the map and decided to take the run Milky Way.

Juliet found herself maneuvering quickly through a patch of moguls. When she came to a stop she looked back for Shawn. She strained to find him and saw him in the middle of a ball of whiteness. She couldn't contain her laughter.

When the tumbling mass that was Shawn came to a stop in front of Juliet, Juliet spoke, "You okay Shawn? Having some trouble?"

"No," Shawn panted, "Doing great. Just trying to make you feel better about your skiing by pretending to be bad. You know, the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Haha, right, I'll remember that next time you eat it." Juliet teased.

Juliet and Shawn skied off into the forest in search of the cabin.


	5. Derek

Derek

Juliet and Shawn got to the bottom of their run and got in the line for the Dipper Express. "Jules, we've been looking all day for this cabin. We haven't even stopped for lunch yet!"

"Lunch is really expensive here Shawn. Anyways, we'll take one more run, since it's snowing really hard. We won't be able to see a thing soon."

"Okay, fine."

"Shawn, I've got a question."

"What's up?"

"How did you manage to end up in the singles line instead of the group one?"

"Wait-what?"

"You're in the wrong line. There is a rope in between us."

"Well, ya see-" Shawn began.

"It's okay, we'll meet at the top. I need to get on the lift." Juliet quickly poled her way forward and sat down on the lift. Shawn looked over and saw a group of three men and joined them. He ungracefully got on the lift, with the men beside him chuckling quietly.

The lift went on for the first few minutes with the men next to him chattering loudly. They were saying something about how awesome the mountain was and how much better it is than skiing in the northeast. Shawn found himself drifting off until he heard the man next to him say, "I can't believe the cabin was empty when we got there."

"Dude, shut up, we've complained enough already, haha," joked the man to his right.

"Seriously though, we had to hike through all those woods below the Galaxy Woods glade, just to find an empty cabin. Also, Derek hasn't been answering any of his calls. He invited us over, the least he could do is reply."

Shawn continued to listen in. He had to confirm with Juliet, but he was pretty sure the boyfriend of their client's name was Derek too. This could be the cabin they were looking for!

Juliet eyes passed over the people coming off the chair lift. She saw Shawn get off, and waved him over. He clumsily made his way over to her and took off his helmet.

"Jules! Just the person I wanted to see! Is the boyfriend's name Derek?"

"I'm not dat-oh, ya, our client's boyfriend's name is Derek. Why?"

"I think I know where our cabin is!" Shawn exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"How sure are you? It's really snowing hard out."

"Umm, like ninety-nine percent."

"Hmm, that translates to fifty percent. So, I guess we should check it out tomorrow. If we get stuck on this mountain we'll be of no help."

"I guess you're right. What run should we take down?"

"How about Big Dipper to Nevade Trail?"

"Sounds good!" Juliet turned and began to ski down. When she reached a flat spot she turned around and saw Shawn, a third done with the hill. When he finally reached her she pulled down her neck warmer and said, "Shawn, what happened to super athlete? I've seen my grandma ski faster!"

"Well, people actually become faster with age, but if you wanna see speed. You got it!"

Juliet grinned as Shawn took off down the mountain. She lost sight of him in a minute from the snow.

Shawn began to race down the mountain. He carved left, carved right. He was doing it! He wasn't even falling. It was so exhilarating! Shawn turned around, crap! Had he passed the turn? He glanced down the mountain and saw a turn coming up. The sign was covered in snow, but it looked like it was right. He skied over, and not gaining better visibility, decided to take the turn.

He continued to the bottom of the run. '_Haha! Take that Jules!'_ Shawn thought to himself. He approached the chairlift and it read: Galaxy Express.

'_Shit, that's not right.'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out the map. He found where he was and realized that he was just above the spot where the men on the lift were saying the cabin was.

'_Better call Jules, I'll check it out.'_ Shawn pulled out his cell phone and began to hold down the number for speed dial when he realized he had no signal. _'Shit, I had signal just a second ago!'_

He decided to proceed anyways and skied over to the mass of trees. The trees were large and close together, he quickly came to the conclusion that he'd kill himself trying to ski through them. He clicked out of his skis and began to carry them as he walked into the woods.

The deeper he went into the woods, the more he began to think this was a bad idea. It was still snowing hard and chances were he'd be unable to find the cabin anyway.

Shawn glanced to his right and saw footprints in the snow and began to trail them. Shawn began to pick up his pace as he stumbled through the forest. He could just make out a small building through the thick trees. He began to slow down as he approached the door of the cabin and let himself in.

The cabin was modestly furnished with only a coach and two chairs arranged around the television. He walked into the kitchen area and his eyes focused on the microwave. He opened the door and there was still a microwavable macaroni and cheese in it.

He walked back over to the television area and quickly noticed that there was a small mark behind the large clock on the wall. He pushed the clock out of the way and saw a large indentation with a bullet inside it behind it.

Shawn's phone began to go off, "Hello?"

"Shawn! Where are you? You sped off and I couldn't find you!"

"I know, couldn't keep up?" Shawn said in mock pride, "Yeah, I screwed up and took the wrong turn. I found myself right above the Galaxy Woods glade however and decided to take a moment to look for the cabin. I found it and took a look around. I'm pretty sure it's the one we're looking for. You should head on over."

"Okay, okay, fine, haha. Just tell me how to get there."


	6. Gunpowder and Matches

Gunpowder and Matches

Juliet knocked on the door of the cabin. Shawn opened it before she could knock twice. "Jules! You made it!"

"Thanks Shawn. Now let me in. It's snowing cats and dogs out here!"

Juliet quickly scrambled into the cabin. "I figured that it must be the right cabin considering that there is food still in the microwave and there is a bullet behind the clock indented into the wall. I assume that it's a sign that something went down here."

"Haha, I think you may be onto something Shawn. Let's take a look around."

Juliet and Shawn began to scan the room for any suspicious signs. Shawn started by inspecting the windows and the furniture. His eyes passed over the rug when he noticed that one of the floorboards was unevenly spaced compared to the others.

He kneeled down and pulled out his pocketknife. He began to carve around the perimeter of the floorboard and then tried to tug on it. Shawn gave the board a hard tug, and the board broke free of the ground.

"Jules, come check this out!" Shawn gestured for her to come over. Shawn peered down the hole in an attempt to see something. "Do you have a flashlight?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn, I don't carry-"

"Never mind," Shawn interrupted, "I have one in my back pocket." Juliet began to laugh as Shawn switched on the flashlight. Shawn spotted a ladder and began to climb down, closely followed by Juliet. When they reached the bottom Shawn let out a typically high-pitched scream.

"What is it Shawn?!"

"Oh…umm…I was expecting to see something creepy and disturbing and…well-I guess not, haha." Juliet laughed and dropped down the rest of the way. Shawn found a light switch and flipped it on. Light consumed the room and Shawn began to look around.

"It's…empty." Juliet said with surprise, "It's completely empty. I can't believe it." Shawn looked about. Hoping to find a trace of something within the nothingness.

"There must be something here, there must be." Shawn insisted. He continued to walk around the room in the hope that he'd discover a huge break through of some sort. After five minutes of looking around the empty room for proof that it wasn't really empty, they were ready to call it quits. Juliet began back up the ladder when Shawn noticed something. The ground was black in some parts and in the others it was grey. It's like there was charcoal or something all over the ground.

"Jules, wait a sec. There's something on the ground." Juliet turned around and walked back towards Shawn. Shawn had his hand on the ground and was attempting to figure out what it was. "Jules, step back." Shawn said as he pulled out a match. He lit the match, threw it on the ground, and stepped back quickly.

The flame jumped up in a small explosion. "Shawn, is that gunpowder?"

"That's what is seems to be. Why he has gunpowder all over the ground, I'm not sure. NRA member?"

"Haha, right. Actually, considering that we're in a hidden compartment underneath the cabin I'd guess they were doing something illegal. Probably an arms dealer." Suggested Juliet. "Also, chances are if this place was cleared out and Derek was attacked, they had to hide the gun racks and accessories somewhere. Wanna check outside?"

"Sure, why not? My guess is they'd most likely be buried in the front. It's probably not buried that deeply in the snow, just to cover it up for long enough for the trail to go cold. No pun intended."

Shawn and Juliet stepped back outside of the cabin and were assaulted by snow. They were also surprised to find that it was almost dark outside already. Shawn and Juliet pulled on their mittens and began digging. Shawn quickly hit something solid in the snow. He pulled it up and found that it was a gun rack.

"Just as we thought. I guess your arms dealer idea might just be right. So, are we gonna ski down Jules?"

"I don' think so Shawn. It's pretty much dark out and it's like a blizzard out here. Also, all the lifts are closed. I guess we'll have to sleep in the cabin tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. It's freezing out here anyways. Let's head back inside."

Lassiter couldn't believe it. After he finished his case the department had booked him a hotel room at Heavenly Mountain. However, some how they had managed to book the wrong hotel. So when he got to the Heavenly Hotel he didn't have a room there, instead he had a room at the Heavenly _Motel_.

The bed in the room felt like a solid rock and there wasn't even a mini bar. Lassiter lay down in preparation for a long night.

"Want anything to eat Jules?" Shawn asked from next to the refrigerator.

"I'm good Shawn, thanks though."

"There's pineapple! We could make a pineapple drink!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Haha, that's okay Shawn."

"Are you saying no to pineapple?"

"I guess-" Juliet was interrupted by all the lights in the cabin flickering once, and then going out. "Shit."

"Don't worry Jules, we'll live. We've got pineapple!"

"Shawn! It's not about food, we're gonna freeze to death!"

"You're right, and I've heard that the best way to stay warm is to huddle for warmth and take off our clothes."

"Shawn." Juliet reprimanded, "This is serious."

"Fine, do you have a signal right now on your phone?"

"No, don't you? You picked up your phone while here, right?"

"I…well, I forgot to charge my phone. It only had one flickering bar left for battery. For my phone that means it only has like one minute of power left."

"Only one call then I guess." Shawn pulled out his phone and turned it on. "Who are you calling?"

"Lassie, he's on speed dial."

Lassiter woke up to the sound of, "Don't stop believin', hold on to the feelin'." He rolled over and picked up his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Lassie-Face, how are ya?"

"Spencer, why are you calling me?"

"Well, ya see, Jules and I are kind of trapped on the mountain in a cabin. It is located below the Galaxy Woods glade. The power went out and we kind of need help."

"Dammit Spencer, you better not be joking. I'll be there as fast as I can with some help.


	7. I Take You Seriously

I Take You Seriously

Juliet and Shawn were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. They had been in this position for the last twenty minutes, talking about anything ranging from Shawn's amazing skiing prowess to Juliet's cats.

"-and that's how the cat ended up on the roof." Juliet finished.

"Jeez, your cats have some mad skills, haha. Anyways, have you reconsidered the sharing body heat idea now that you and I have been freezing to death for a while?"

"Now that you mention it." Juliet remarked as she scooted over and lay on Shawn's side.

Shawn smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "How about the taking off clothes part? Is that not happening, or is that still to come?"

"Well, I guess you're right, it is the best way to stay warm." Juliet replied seriously. Shawn's mouth fell open, literally.

"I-I-I…" Shawn stuttered. _'Dammit, get a hold of yourself man. Your Shawn Spencer, you don't stutter!' _Shawn thought to himself. "Wait-really?"

"Yup, that way Lassiter can come in and find us naked and huddled together. Sounds great!"

Shawn stared at her for a moment, opened his mouth, and closed it again. He then said, "Oh…umm, right." He paused, "My psychic senses told me you were joking."

"Haha, sure they did Shawn," Juliet laughed. "Anyways, now that my cat story is over and that is through with, I'm curious, did you ever have any pets growing up?"

"Almost! I almost had a dog."

"What happened?"

"My damn dad made me prove that I could handle a dog. He wanted me to make the doghouse for the dog before we got it. To prove that I could be responsible or something."

"Hmm. Shawn, why is it that you and your father have this ongoing war always?" Juliet questioned, she knew that Shawn had a deeper side, and she wanted to get to know the real Shawn better.

"Well, he was…an intense father."

"He had really high expectations didn't he?" Juliet prompted.

"Exactly. He was a cop and he always expected me to follow in his footsteps. He made my childhood into a training camp. Always trying to hone my skills when he never bothered asking if this was what _I_ wanted. He always saw me as…well…"

"Falling short?"

"Yeah, everything I did wasn't good enough."

"It's ironic, because one of the reasons I became a cop was to prove something, to both myself and to my older brothers. To prove that I could hold my own, they always coddled me. I was always the little sister," Juliet said as she lay her head on Shawn's shoulder, "Always the baby sister that needed to be taken care of. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself."

Shawn looked over at Juliet and rested his cheek against her head. "I know what you mean, I've always wanted to prove to my father that although I am usually irresponsible, I do take some things seriously. Like my job with the police department." _'And you.' _ Shawn thought to himself. "He doesn't seem to respect me or what I do.

"Shawn, I-I think that you may be wrong. I've seen how he reacts to your amazing feats with the police department. All those cases you have solved. You may not have followed his ideal path for you, but you followed one that he can understand and I think he has come to accept that."

Shawn looked into Juliet's eyes, her deep blue eyes, "Really?"

"Really," Juliet replied as she began to close the distance between their lips.

Shawn closed his eyes and-"Spencer!"

Shawn and Juliet jumped apart at the sound of Lassiter's voice. Shawn quickly scrambled over to the door and let Lassiter inside. "Are you two okay?" Lassiter questioned as he entered the cabin, trailed by two men from the ski patrol.

Shawn glanced over at Juliet, who was trying to cover up her blush, "Yeah, I think we're gonna be just fine, but there is something I think you should see." Shawn replied as he walked towards the removable beam on the floor.


	8. Listening In

Listening In

'_What are you doing Shawn?' _Shawn thought to himself as he walked out the cabin with Lassiter and Juliet. Throughout the inspection of the cabin Juliet and Shawn had incessantly shot glances back and forth. _'You can't do this to Jules, you're still dating Abigail.'_

Shawn and Juliet got onto snowmobiles and were driven to the bottom of the mountain. Shawn and Juliet began to head towards their hotel when Lassiter called Shawn over. "Spencer! I need to ask you something."

"What's up Lassie?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Okay, what's going on between you and O'Hara, Spencer?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you guys in the cabin before I came in. So, what's going on?" Lassiter growled and Shawn looked nervously over at Juliet.

"Umm…nothing's going on, I'm already in a relationship."

"Okay Spencer, listen to me, and listen closely. If you hurt her, I'll make you pay tenfold, got it?"

"I'd never hurt her." A brief moment of understanding passed between the two men, and they walked off their separate ways.

Shawn caught up with Juliet and she turned towards him, "What was that about?"

"Oh, he wanted to know if I really had been an Olympic snowboarder." Shawn joked as Juliet tried to cover up the small smile that crept onto her face.

They entered the hotel and waited for the elevator. "So, have your psychic senses picked up on anything?" Juliet inquired.

"Hmm, that you're wearing pineapple perfume."

Juliet blushed lightly and replied, "Shawn, I meant case wise."

"Oh, right. Of course, well, I think that someone that we've talked to isn't as innocent as they seem. Just what I'm picking up." Shawn stated as the elevator door opened. They walked over to their room and quickly opened the door.

Juliet and Shawn strode over to either end of the bed and collapsed on top of it from exhaustion. It had been a long night and they were out like a light.

Juliet slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock, it read 9:45. She looked back over to the other side of the bed and saw Shawn peacefully dozing. His hair was uncharacteristically flat as it flopped down in front of his face. She had a sudden urge to brush the hair out of his eyes but got up out of bed instead.

She padded into the bathroom and began to wash up. When she stepped back out, she walked over to Shawn's side of the bed and shook him awake. "Mmm, what time is it?" Shawn sleepily asked.

"9:55." Juliet responded.

"Ugh," Shawn mumbled, "This is inhumane. I'm gonna claim abuse."

Juliet couldn't help but laugh as Shawn stumbled out of bed. Juliet turned on the TV and began to watch the weather report for the mountain while she waited for Shawn. She heard Shawn approach, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup."

Shawn and Juliet had been searching the mountain for any signs of suspicious activity all morning with no luck. Finally Shawn declared, "We need to eat, I'm starving and the Lakeview Lodge is right over there."

"Shawn, we haven't made any progress today yet."

"But Julessss." Shawn pouted. Juliet made the mistake of look over in his direction.

"Fine! We'll go get lunch." Juliet laughed as Shawn began to cheer.

Shawn and Juliet took off their skis and walked into the lodge. "See any free tables?" asked Juliet.

Shawn quickly spotted a table and said, "I sense that there is a free table in this direction," as he strode towards the open table. They took a seat and placed their skiing gear on the table to lay claim on the table before getting back up to get lunch. Shawn got into the long grill line while Juliet got into the sandwich line.

Shawn looked up at the menu above and decided to get the cheeseburger. He began to zone out when he heard the people talking very quietly in front of him, "Somebody went into the cabin." He began to fill in the words he couldn't hear by reading their lips; he couldn't believe something his dad had taught him was coming in handy again.

Shawn began to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation in front of him, "Hidden room, arms dealer, big deal, 1900 Carson Street, and hostess." _'Hostess?' _Shawn thought to himself, _'Why are they talking about hostess foo-oh, hostage! Derek must be a hostage.' _Shawn continued to quietly take in what he was hearing until the man in front of him turned around and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Just waiting in line."

"Really? Then why do you keep mouthing words to yourself, are you trying to listen in on our conversation?" The man questioned threateningly.

'_Damn, I guess I haven't been as sneaky as I thought.' _Shawn thought to himself. "No, of course not! I've been trying to memorize a speech, I'm here for a wedding and I'm supposed to make a toast. Kind of nervous."

"Sure you are," the man said with a glare and then turned back around.

Shawn made it to the front of the line and picked up a cheeseburger, all the while keeping an eye on the two men that had been in front of him.

He sat down at the table, where Juliet already was, and quickly began to speak, "I think we've got our lead."

"What? Who?"

"I was in the lunch line and was able to make out what the two men in front of me were talking about, something about a big deal, a hostage, an arms dealer, and 1900 Carson Street."

"Really? That sounds promising."

"Yeah, I'm keeping an eye on them right now, I think we should follow them."

"Okay, but we need to be careful, they're likely to be armed. Where are they right now?"

"They're right-" Shawn glanced around, "Dammit! I lost them."

Juliet stealthily pointed to two men walking towards the trashcan, "Is that them?"

"Huh? Yeah, how'd you know?" Shawn asked in surprise.

Juliet replied by putting two fingers on either side of her head and giving him a smile. Shawn chuckled, "Okay, we better follow them quickly." They picked up their trays and speed walked over to the trashcans. They then turned and walked out of the Lakeview Lodge.

They buckled into their skis and began to trail the two men. They reached the catwalk and began to pole their way along. The two men ahead of them would every so often glance behind them, and Juliet and Shawn attempted to make themselves look less suspicious.

When they reached a sign, the two men stopped ahead of them, and Juliet and Shawn hung back. "So, do we just keep trailing them then?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I guess-" Shawn said and was cut off by one of the men turning around sharply. The man shouted, "You! I knew you were up to something."

'_Damn,' _Shawn thought to himself_, 'These guys are really observant.'_ Shawn saw one of the men reach into his jacket and pull out what looked like a pistol. Shawn and Juliet quickly began to ski down the run with the two men behind them in hot pursuit.


	9. James Bond Chase Scene With Some Shawn

James Bond Chase Scene With a Bit of Shawn

Shawn and Juliet bombed down the mountain going as fast as they could. Shawn may not have been a good skier, but he could go fast, even if he looked like he was a 5-year old on skis.

'_I feel like I'm in that James Bond movie with the skiing chase scene,' _Shawn thought to himself, _'Which one was that again? I think it was the 80's. Hmm, was it Octopussy? No, A View to Kill? No, it was For Your Eyes Only! With Roger-' _Shawn's thought was interrupted by a loud bang and a bullet lodging in the tree next to him.

'_Wow, better start paying attention,' _Shawn chuckled to himself. Shawn looked ahead and saw that there was a turn. Juliet took a right, and Shawn followed suit, with their pursuers not far behind.

"Crap, how are we going to shake these guys?" Shawn asked.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Juliet replied steadily.

"What is it?" Shawn inquired as Juliet executed a turn and shouted out, "TURN!"

Shawn attempted to make a sharp turn, but instead fell and rolled forward and over a cliff. Shawn rolled with the fall and was able to land without maintaining any real injuries, although his skis had popped off.

The two men following them broke off separate ways, one followed Shawn and one followed Juliet. However, the one that went after Shawn didn't see the cliff and went barreling over it.

The man crash-landed and managed to get stuck in the snow. Shawn began to stumble towards him and spotted his gun in the snow. He quickly collected it and made his way over to the man. When Shawn reached him the man was attempting to free himself by flailing around.

Shawn looked ahead and saw Juliet further down the run, with a gun to her head. _'Shit, this isn't good.' _Shawn stood over the struggling man and loudly declared, "Don't move or you're dead."

"Yeah, you and what-" The man growled as he looked up and jolted abruptly when he saw the gun pointed towards his head. "Hey, watch where ya point that man. I'm just an in-between man. A messenger."

"You're going to start talking…now!" Shawn was angry, surprisingly angry. He couldn't believe he'd let Jules get captured.

"If I talk, they'll kill me."

"Listen, we can crack a deal. If you talk, we can catch them, and they'll never touch you. If you don't talk, they may kill you anyways just in case you'll crack later. Up to you."

"I…Okay, okay fine. They are at 1900 Carson Street. They are making a big arms transfer, loads of weapons. They have that guy, Darrell…no, Derek as their hostage."

"When is the transaction?"

"Tonight, at 9:30."

"Shit! Okay…okay, what will they do with my friend Juliet?"

"Well, probably hold her as an hostage, unless she's with the police."

'_Shit, she better hide her badge.'_ Shawn held the number 7 down and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lassiter! I need your help; I'm in the East Bowl with a previously armed man. Jules has been captured."

"Dammit Spencer. How did this happen?"

"I'll fill you in later. I need you here now."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Lassiter arrived with two snow patrol and three snowmobiles. "Lassie! Great timing! I was starting to run out of conversation with this guy!" Lassiter ignored Shawn and walked towards the man. He dragged the man over to a snowmobile and Shawn jumped onto the back of a different one.

"Let's go!" Lassiter called out.

When they reached the bottom of the mountain they escorted the man to the police station and then Lassiter and Shawn broke off from the group."

"You've already questioned him right?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, he told us everything. I offered him protection by the way in exchange for the information."

Lassiter nodded, "Okay, I'm going to round up a group of cops that can come with us, probably only a couple though. Do you know what time and when the deal is supposed to take place?"

"Yeah, 1900 Carson Street at 9:30. Tonight. What time do you want to meet?"

"Meet? Oh, you're not coming Spencer. I'm sorry, but you're not a cop."

"Lassiter, Jules is in there. I can't just-"

"Getting yourself hurt won't do her any good." Lassiter rebuked gruffly, "I'll admit, you've done some good work so far, but this is field work now." Lassiter shot Shawn a brief sympathetic look, one of the few over the years. He knew that Shawn just wanted to help.

Shawn let himself fall down on the bed. He had failed, failed her. _'Dammit, I should've done more. If I was a better skier, if I had just being more observant.' _If she died, it was his fault.

'_Dammit Lassie. Why couldn't he let me go with them?! I feel so useless now.' _Shawn knew that for once Lassiter was trying to be well meaning, but it didn't make a difference. He couldn't leave Juliet. Not now.

Please Review! I live on reviews...and water, and food, and...well, that's besides the point.

~Phoenix


	10. Back to Platonic

Back to Platonic

Lassiter walked up to the door of 1900 Carson Street with seven cops backing him up. He'd been able to crack the man, Doug, and get more information. It sounded like there would be around six men there for the big deal there. Thus, he assumed that eight of them total would be more than enough.

Lassiter quietly opened the door and motioned for the rest of the cops to follow him. They quietly stepped into the room, which was more or less empty. It had a large open space in the middle and walls that went around it. It was pretty much set up like a factory room. He circled around with three of the cops to cover the other entrance.

Lassiter looked at his watch, it read 9:30. He peered around the corner and saw a group of men talking; there were six of them. Perfect. He rounded the corner while saying, "FREEZE! SBPD and LTPD!" The men's faces jerked up and a barrage of bullets hit around Lassiter. He quickly went back around the corner.

'_Dammit! There are people shooting down from above.'_ Lassiter glanced over at the other group of cops and saw that already two of them were down. He quickly calculated that there were probably around ten men against them. Considering that the cops had already taken down two of the men in the middle, they were only outnumbered by two.

It was quickly going downhill however. The last cop in the other group went down and one of the cops with Lassiter was shot in the shoulder and was on the ground. There were still four of the thugs left.

Lassiter and the final remaining cop were on either side of a metal wall protecting either end as best they could. _'This doesn't look good. Not good at all.'_

Shawn could hear the gunfire from outside but that didn't deter him. He stealthily opened the door and crept into the building. He peered around the corner and saw that Lassiter and another cop were pinned down in the corner of the room.

Shawn pulled out the pistol he had snagged earlier off the slope and quietly cocked it. He glanced around the corner again and thought to himself, _'C'mon Shawn, just like the shooting range. Even Henry couldn't beat you there. Let's do this.'_ Shawn took aim and fired, _BANG_, one of the men stumbled and his hand flew up to his shoulder.

The remaining three men turned in surprise and Shawn quickly fired again, _BANG_, hitting the second man in the arm. They began to fire at Shawn, and Lassiter took advantage of the opening and fired, _BANG_, hitting the third man in the leg. Shawn fired again, _BANG_, hitting the final man and knocking him down.

Lassiter and the other cop stepped out from cover as Shawn walked towards the center of the room. "Nice shooting Spencer," Lassiter said with approval.

"Yeah, thanks. I've decided to change my motto to, 'Never Fear, Spencer's Here!' or 'Shawn Spencer the Sharpshooting, Psychic Sleuth'. What do you think?"

Lassiter looked over at Shawn with a mix of amusement and disbelief. Shawn replied by saying, "Anyways, we still need to find Jules and Derek."

Lassiter nodded his assent. They quickly gathered the guns off the ground and left them with the unharmed cop so he could keep an eye on the injured men while waiting for backup to arrive.

Shawn and Lassiter walked up to the second floor and split off to search for the hostages. Lassiter opened the door on the far right and found Derek, "Spencer, Derek's over here. I'll bring him down."

Shawn reached the final door on the left side and found Juliet. Juliet looked up and when she saw Shawn she quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Shawn, thank God, I couldn't hear more than the gunshots in these rooms. I was worried that-"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Shawn reassured her, wrapping his arms around her.. "They didn't do anything to you, right?"

"No, they were planning on it after the big deal. What happened down there?"

"Well, when I got here Lassiter and one cop were all that remained of the original force. I still had the gun I had gotten earlier today and was able to take down two of them. This gave them the opening they needed to take out the other two."

"Wait, were you supposed to be here?"

"Umm…not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Lassiter cut in.

"Hey! I helped didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lassiter admitted grudgingly. "Spencer, I need to talk to you quickly."

"Yeah, sure."

"Listen, I can't say I approve of what you did today, considering you went against a policeman's orders, but," Lassiter looked around as if making sure no one could hear him, "I would have done the same thing in your position." Shawn was speechless, this was one of the few compliments, albeit backhanded, that Lassiter had ever given him.

"Thank you?" Shawn replied. Lassiter nodded his approval and walked back towards Juliet, who quickly began to thank him.

_An Hour Later-At the Hotel_

Shawn and Juliet lay on the bed with the television on. They were at the climax of Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. All of a sudden Juliet muted it.

"Shawn, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What happened at the cabin?"

"What do you mean?" Shawn replied with mock confusion.

"I mean, what is going on between us. What do you feel?"

This was where Shawn always had trouble, feelings. "I…I like you Jules. You're an amazing person. You're funny, you're gorgeous, and you're a better skier than I am," Juliet began to blush, "But I can't be with you. I'm sorry. I'm with Abigail, and I won't, no, I can't do this to her."

Juliet looked at him sadly, "G'night Shawn."

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Phoenix


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_One Week Later_

Juliet was curled up on her couch with the TV on and a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream on her lap. She was watching Casino Royale. She was at the end of the film and she still couldn't fall asleep; her thoughts kept wandering back to Shawn. If only she had made her move earlier, everything would be different. '_All those times he flirted with me and I shot him down._ _I just thought he would keep on waiting.'_ The doorbell went off. Juliet was on instant alert.

'_It's 2:30 in the morning. Who could be here?'_ Juliet wondered as she walked to the door. She peered through the peephole and saw Shawn pacing back and forth on the front porch; a small smile came onto Juliet's face.

Juliet opened the door, "Shawn?" Juliet said with curiosity and then anger, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk…about us." Shawn explained.

"Shawn, we already talked about us. And I get it."

"But-" Shawn tried to cut in.

"No, I really do. Abigail is one that almost got away. Let's not make this harder than it has to be," Juliet said sadly.

"It's already too hard." Shawn declared. "I don't want to fight what feels right anymore. I broke up with Abigail last night."

"What?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"And do you wanna know why Jules? Because you're the one that almost got away. Not Abigail. You. You don't know how worried I was when you were captured. If you had been hurt, I don't know what I would've done."

"I'm okay Shawn," Juliet whispered.

"Thank God," Shawn murmured as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. He poured his fear, his excitement, and his love into the kiss. When he finally pulled back he saw Juliet with her eyes still closed.

Juliet slowly opened her eyes and with a twinkle in her eyes said, "Well…what now?"

Shawn grinned and said, "Is that Casino Royale you're playing?"


End file.
